Quantum leap Code quantum : La boucle
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: L'hitoire commence a la fin du dernier épisode de la serie tv et propose une "fin alternative" plus "joyeuse".


QUANTUM LEAP

CODE QUANTUM

LA BOUCLE

Tout à commencer à l' époque ou je dirigeais une expérience de voyage dans le temps appelée " CODE QUANTUM" lors de cette expérience une horloge cosmique déréglée me fit passer de l' état de physicien a celui de pilote d' essais, ce qui aurait put être amusant si j' avais su piloter. Heureusement, je suis aider par Al, mon ange gardien, qui me suis depuis le début, malheureusement Al est un hologramme et je suis le seul a pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Bref je me promène a travers le temps passant de la peau d' un personnage à un autre en essayant de réparer les erreurs du passé et j' espères a chaque fois que mon prochain saut dans le temps me ramènera chez moi et me rendra mon vrai visage.

L'amiral Calavicci en tenue d'apparat sort du caisson holographique et s'écroule sur le pupitre devant Gooshie.

- J'allais justement vous proposer de faire une pause, déclare Gooshie. Écoutez, on a examiné tous les anniversaires du docteur depuis cinquante-quatre jusqu'à la fin du vingtième siècle et où qu'il soit la date n'est pas bonne. Sauf s'il s'agissait de sa venu au monde.

Al se redresse et regarde Gooshie.

- Quoi !?

- On a commencé nos recherches à son premier anniversaire, on n' a pas cherché à la date où il est venu au monde.

Al se redresse en gémissant.

- Il faut que j'y retourne.

Le docteur Beckett regarde son reflet dans la glace situé derrière le bar remplit de mineur et se parle dans sa tête.

- La transmutation avait provoqué une curieuse alchimie, je ne distinguais plus le réel de l'imaginaire, et si l'imaginaire était ce que j'imaginais étais-je bien moi ou étais-je quelqu' un d'autre.

Sam s'adresse au barman qui essuie un verre face au miroir, c 'est un homme fort, ses cheveux bruns tirant vers le gris sont gominés et tirés vers l'arrière, une moustache surmonte ses lèvres, il porte une chemise blanche une cravate foncée avec des dessins dessus, sur son gros ventre un tablier blanc de barman.

- C'est vous qui avez monté cela de toutes pièces.

- J'ai construit ce bar si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, dit le barman en se retournant.

- Ca n'est pas seulement un bar.

- C 'est quand même assez spécial c'est vrai.

- Des morts sauvent la vie de mineur, et voilà qu'après ils disparaissent dans un tourbillon de lumière bleu ! Ah ! Oui, oui, c'est quand même assez spécial je suis d'accord.

- Les livres sont pleins de mort qui sauvent des vivants.

- Alors Stopa était là ?

- J'me souviens de lui.

- Pourquoi pas eux ?

- C'est comme ça.

- C'est comme ça ! A un moment il est l'un d' entre eux et a un autre il n'est plus qu'un souvenir et vous me dite c'est comme ça.

- Il faut parfois dire c'est comme ça. C'est la meilleure explication.

- Pas pour moi.

- Je ne suis pas sur que vous soyez prés.

- Testez-moi.

Un vieux mineur avec une longue barbe et une casquette s'approche du bar et fait signe qu'il désire un autre verre. Le barman s'écarte et Sam voit son reflet ainsi que le reflet du mineur mais c'est l'image d'un homme jeune imberbe avec une casquette que Sam voit à coté de lui. Surpris Beckett tourne la tête vers l'homme et voit le vieux mineur et regarde de nouveau dans la glace et l'homme est jeune, Sam ouvre la bouche de surprise pendant que le barman revient pour servir le mineur qui boit et part.

- Vous accepter ce que vous voyez comme la réalité.

- Quelle réalité je dois accepter ? Celle là où alors celle là, fait Sam en désignant la glace.

- Chaque fois que vous vous êtes vu dans une glace vous n'avez pas accepté les deux ?

- C'est vous qui avez organisé mes transmutations.

- C'est pas tout à fait ça.

- Qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

- C'est lui qui vous a fait voyager dans le temps, dit le barman en montrant le reflet de Sam dans le miroir.

- Non, fait Sam en remuant la tête. Non, non, non, vous ne ferez pas avaler cela.

- Pourquoi avez-vous crée le projet « Code Quantum » Sam ?

- Pour voyager dans le temps.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous voyager dans le temps ?

- Parce que je, je, je, je...

- Voulais faire un monde meilleur.

- C est ça je voulais faire un monde meilleur.

- En réparant les erreurs commises dans le passé.

- Mais, mais pas qu'a un moment d'une vie.

- Oh ! Une nouvelle mère Thérèsa, fait le barman en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous croyez vraiment que vous n'avez changé que quelque vie ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je crois.

- Sans vouloir flatter un peu trop votre ego Sam vous avez fait plus. Les vies que vous avez modifiées ont en modifier d'autre et ces autres vies d'autres encore, vous avez rendu des tas de gens heureux Sam Beckett et vous pouvez faire encore plus.

- Je veux pas faire plus, je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

- Parce que je ne contrôle pas mon avenir, c'est vous qui le contrôlé.

- Sam vous ne continuerez votre voyage que si vous le voulez.

- Vous voulez dire que je peux rentrer chez moi quand je veux.

- C'est exact.

- Ou est le piège.

- Le piège, c'est que vous devez accepter que c'est vous qui décidé de votre destinée.

Sam reste muet mais dans la pièce l'amiral Calavicci surgit et cherche Sam des yeux puis l'apercevant l'appel.

- Enfin te voilà Sam.

Sam se retourne et voit Al qui lui fait signe de sortir.

- Viens vite, vite, vite.

- Al.

- Vite sortons de ce bar.

Sam sort dehors par la porte du bar alors qu'Al travers la baie vitrée comme un fantôme.

- Que je suis content de te voir, dit l'amiral.

- Je commençais à désespéré.

- J'croyais que j'arriverais jamais à te retrouver. Enfin, tu es là et moi aussi mais enfin où on est et qu'est que c'est que ça ?

- Ce bar s'appelle chez Al.

- Al ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un bar.

- Oui mais c'est plus qu'un bar.

- Aaaha ?.

- C'est là que tout à commencer.

- Qu'est qui a commencé ?

- Le programme Quantum.

- Mais Sam on n'est pas au Nouveau Mexique ici.

- Non, non, non, je ne te parle pas du projet de départ, tu te rappelles ma première transmutation ? Souvient toi, on avait eu l'impression que quelque chose ou quelqu' un s'emparait de moi.

- Oui.

- C'était lui, fait Sam en pointant son doigt vers l'intérieur du bar. C'était lui qui s'emparait de moi qui me manœuvrais.

Al regarde à l'intérieur.

- Le barman ?

- Oui, c'est le barman qui me transmutait.

Al regarde Beckett d'un oeil inquiet.

- Et il veut me faire croire que c'est moi que dépend les transmutations. Non je crois que, je crois que cela vient de lui.

Albert regard Sam sidéré et inquiet.

- Al, un des mineurs qui est là est Moe Stein le capitaine galaxie, tu te rappels le capitaine galaxie seulement là ici il s'appelle Ziggy et puis c'est pas tout, continu Sam en s'agitant. Frank et Jimmy LaMotta ils sont là mais ici ils s'appellent Tonchi et Pete et puis y en a un autre qui s'appelle Gooshie avec une grande barbe...

- Sam...

- Mais il ne ressemble pas à notre Gooshie tu comprends.

- Calme-toi Sam.

- Et pourtant il a la même mauvaise haleine.

- Sam je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on te sorte d'ici.

- Non attend s'il te plaît tout ce que je viens de te dire est la vérité.

- Oui, tu n'as pas été transmuté par dieux, le destin ou le hasard mais ce n'est pas non plus par un barman.

- Ce n'est pas un barman c'est ce que j'essais de te dire, je crois quand réalité c'est dieux ou le destin ou simplement une chose à laquelle ni toi et ni moi n'avons pas pensé.

- Gooshie !

- Al quand je suis transmuter est ce que je deviens bleu ou je deviens une énergie électrique ?

- J'en sais rien a ce moment là moi je repars dans la chambre d'insertion pour...

- Moi, j'en suis sur, je deviens tout bleu, je suis sur que je deviens une énergie électrique, dit Sam de plus en plus agité. Ca c'est passé comme ça avec lui, lui il a vraiment disparu mais c'était peut être parce qu'il était mort.

- Alors là je te suis plus.

- Al, toutes ses histoires sur, sur les âmes des morts qui reviennent pour prévenir les vivants.... Et si c'étaient des transmutés comme Stopa.

- Stopa ?

- Oui Stopa, c'est le type qui était là, et il a été transmuter, Stopa ça veut dire Steve en russe.

- Je sais que ça veut dire Steve en russe, j'ai eu un oncle qui s'appelait Stopa.

Sam s'assoit lentement.

- Mais est ce qu'il avait, est ce qu'il avait des rhumatismes articulaires ?

- Oui il en avait oui, dit Al d'une voix surprise, il était tout tordu comme un sep de vigne.

Sam rit.

- C'est pas drôle.

- Mais si c'est drôle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas c'est drôle, c'est tout.

- Écoute surtout ne t'affole pas, moi je retourne là haut voir ce qu'on peut faire avec Ziggy parce que il faut qu'on te sorte de là, Al tape sur le terminal portable et la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Et quelque en soit le prix, je t'en sortirais.

La porte de la chambre se ferme et Calavicci part laissant Sam rire comme quelqu' un qui entre dans la folie.

Il fait nuit Sam est assis devant une vitre où est inscrit" Al' s palace, le barman vient se poster devant Sam.

- L'oncle de Al, dit Sam en riant.

- Il faut avouer qu'il y a des coïncidences amusantes, dit le barman venant s'asseoir à coté du docteur Beckett.

- Et vous voulez toujours me faire croire que c'est moi qui me transmute.

- Sam, si vous étiez un prêtre....

- A un moment je l'ai été.

- Oui, c'est vrai, si la prêtrise avait été votre choix de vie même si l'église vous envoie de paroisse en paroisse ne devriez-vous pas assurer la responsabilité de votre choix ?

- Même un prêtre peu renoncer.

- C'est vrai, Al le barman soupire, mais il peut aussi se reposer surtout si il a une nouvelle et difficile mission a accomplir.

Sur le visage de Sam se lit le chagrin.

- Les transmutations vont encore être plus difficiles ?

- Où voudriez-vous aller Sam ?

Une larme roule sur la joue de Sam.

- Chez moi, un soupire de tristesse, je voudrais rentrer chez moi mais je ne peux pas, c'est ça ? Je dois réparer le mal que j'ai fait à Al, Sam tourne la tête vers le barman, vous le savez n'est ce pas ?

Le barman hoche doucement la tête et soupir puis passe son bras sur les épaules de Beckett.

- Dieux te bénisse Sam.

Un sourire triste se dessine sur le visage de Sam et son corps est entouré de la lumière bleu pour sa transmutation.

Sam se retrouve dans une pièce sombre éclairé par quelque bougie, une femme danse au milieu de la pièce seule sur la chanson de Ray Charles " Georgia ", ses cheveux brun retombent sur son coup.

- Beth, dit doucement Sam.

La femme se retourne, ses yeux sont tristes, elle pleure, elle pousse un cri de surprise en découvrant l'homme devant elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment est ce que vous êtes entrée ?

- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, je suis là pour vous aidez, je suis là pour vous aidez vous et Al.

- Al ?

Sam confirme d'un hochement de tête.

- Vous êtes un ami de Al ?

- Oui, dit Sam d'une voix ému, je suis un ami de Al, dit-il dans un sourire, est ce qu'on peu s'asseoir ?

Beth fait oui de la tête. Sam s'installe en face de la femme.

- Je vais vous raconter une histoire Beth, une histoire qui a une fin heureuse mais uniquement si vous me croyez.

- Et si je ne vous crois pas ?

- Vous me croirez, vous me croirez, je vous le jure, un petit silence tous deux se regardent, mais au lieu de commencer l'histoire par il était une fois, je vais commencer par la fin heureuse, de nouveau un silence et Sam sourit pour dire, Al est vivant et il va revenir.

Beth se met a pleuré de joie.

Sam regarde la photographie de Al âgé d'une vingtaine d'année posé à coté de Beth puis sa vision se brouille dans un éclair bleu puis le noir total.

( Beth ne s'est jamais remariée.

Elle et Al ont quatre filles et vont fêter leur trente-neuvième anniversaire de mariage en

Juin.

Le docteur Sam Beckett n'est jamais rentrez chez lui.)

Sam se retrouve à coté de Al le barman qui a toujours l'un de ses bras sur ses épaules, des larmes roulent sur les joues de Sam.

- Pourquoi suis-je encore là ?

- Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez Sam maintenant vous allez vous reposer, dit le barman.

Le corps de Sam est de nouveau sujet a la lumière bleu, pour le docteur Beckett le saut est comme une ascension dans le noir puis une descente sans parachute quand il intègre un autre corps.

Le barman est seul assis devant son bar.

- Reposer vous Sam et surtout apaisé votre conscience.

L'amiral Calavicci dans sa tenue blanche d'apparat s'énerve dans le caisson holographique.

- Gooshie, comment cela nous avons perdu le docteur Beckett ?

- Amiral, il a sauté apparemment c'est pour cela que nous avons perdu sa trace, Ziggy cherche dans quel coin de l'histoire il pourrait se trouver mais cela est dur vu que nous n'avons personne dans la salle d'attente.

- Ce qui voudrais dire que son saut n'est pas fini ou qu'il est encore en lui-même, quelles sont les probabilités pour qu'il soit encore transmuté en lui-même Ziggy.

- En l'absence de donnée je ne peux emmètre aucune hypothèse amiral, répond la voix d'hôtesse de l'air de l'ordinateur hybride.

- Et dire que nous avons le tas de ferraille le plus intelligent et le plus chère au monde et qu'il ne peut répondre à cette question, s'exclame Al en sortant du caisson.

- Calmez-vous Al, dit l'informaticienne Tina.

- Amiral, coupe Ziggy.

- C'est pas le moment tas de ferraille.

- Mais c'est important.

- Tais-toi, cri Al.

- Je crois que vous devriez vous reposer, dit Gooshie, nous vous préviendrons dés que nous aurons du nouveau.

- Bien excusez-moi.

- Dés qu'un visiteur sera dans la salle d'attente nous vous préviendrons, dit Tina.

- Merci, je crois que je devrais voir le docteur Beeks.

- Le docteur Beeks est occupée aux examens de routine avec le visiteur, intervient Ziggy.

- Un visiteur, pourquoi ne nous l'a-tu pas dit plutôt, s'exclame Al.

- Vous m'en avez pas laissez le temps.

Albert Calavicci dit Al, traverse les couloirs du centre pour se rendre à la salle d'attente, dés son entrée il voit la jeune femme noire faire des examens sur le visiteur, elle répond au nom de Verbeena Beeks, c'est la psi du projet elle rassure les visiteurs et vérifie leur mental afin qu'il ne soit pas affecté par cette expérience. Al s'approche d'elle.

- Alors docteur ? .

- Il dort encore, j'ai fait une analyse de sang, et des radios pour s'avoir son identité j'attends les réponses de Ziggy.

Le visiteur semble reprendre conscience.

- Docteur, Amiral, vous n'allez pas me croire, dit Ziggy d'un ton joyeux ce qui est inhabituel.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qui a, dit l'amiral excédé.

- C'est le docteur B...

- Bonjour Verbeena, dit le visiteur d'une voix pâteuse.

- ekett, fini Ziggy.

- Sam, c'est bien toi, hurle Al en laissant explosé sa joie, ça y est, tu es de retour enfin.

Al tourne sur lui-même et entraîne Beeks dans sa danse.

- Heureux de vous revoir docteur Beckett.

- Moi aussi Ziggy, enfin je suis chez moi.

Une femme entre en courant dans la pièce et se précipite sur Sam qui vient de s'asseoir sur la table d'examen.

- Donna, dit Sam.

La femme embrasse Sam sur la bouche longuement sous l'œil coquin de Al qui les observe. Tina et Gooshie entre dans la pièce avec des bouteilles de champagne.

- Un baiser encore plus fougueux que celui de Tina et Gooshie lors de leur mariage, déclare Al hilare.

- Tina et Gooshie sont marié, s'étonne Sam.

- Rappelle-toi, je te l'ai dit, mais l'effet gruyère des sauts te la fait oublier, Ziggy appelle Beth pour qu'elle vienne avec les enfants fêtés le retour de Sam.

- Alors j'ai réussi, dit Sam doucement.

- Quoi, demande Al.

- Non rien, dit Sam très souriant.

La pièce se transforme en salle de fête, les bouchons de champagnes sautent, les coupent tinte, Sam se dirige vers la porte et sort sans que personne ne le remarque, automatiquement il se repère dans les couloirs du complexe et prend l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans son bureau, une fois a l'intérieur, il enlève la combinaison blanche de voyage et revêt une tenue plus habituelle pour lui, du moins le croit-il car plus rien n'est sur maintenant.

- Docteur Beckett, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, dit Ziggy.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi d'être là, mais suis-je réellement de retour ?

- Je ne saisie pas bien cette question. Mais je peux certifier que vous êtes présent dans la pièce.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, suis là définitivement ou est-ce une mission.

- Je manque d'information sur ce point.

- Quel est la date d aujourd' aujourd'hui ?

- 8 Août 1999.

- Cela fait cinq ans que je suis parti.

- Non pas exactement cela fait....

- Je ne désir pas le savoir Ziggy.

La porte s'ouvre sur Al toujours dans sa tenue d'amiral.

- On peut entrer.

- Oui entre.

- Allez venez, dit Al en se retournant.

Une femme brune entre, Sam la reconnaît malgré les années écoulées depuis leur rencontre, année pour elle et seulement quelque minute ou plus pour Sam mais là n'est pas la question, entre a sa suite quatre filles dont la plus âgée doit avoir 25 ans et la plus jeune 15 ans.

- Bonjour Sam, dit la femme.

- Bonjour Beth, dit Beckett d'une voix émue.

- Alors les filles dîtes bonjour a l'oncle Sam, lance Al.

- Sam simplement, sinon je vais avoir l'impression d'être le symbole du pays.

Les filles s'avancent et embrassent Sam sur la joue.

- Maintenant on rejoint tout le monde pour faire la fiesta, la nouba, fait l'amiral Calavicci en entraînant ses filles.

Sam et Beth marchent côte à côte dans les couloirs suivant Al et les filles.

- Merci Sam, dit Beth doucement.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'être venu me voir alors que je perdais espoir de revoir Al.

- Je suis venu quand, et pourquoi croyez-vous que c'était moi ?

- Le 1 Avril 1969, je me rappelle parfaitement vous avez surgi de nul part, nous nous sommes assis et tu m'as dit que Al était en vie, puis tu as disparu comme tu as apparu.

- Donc tu as pu te souvenir de cela, un de mes sauts.

- Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

- De vous voir heureux me suffit.

Ils rentrent dans la pièce où la fête bat son plein, Sam danse avec Donna ( Elesee) Beckett, pendant que Beth est entraînée par son mari dans une danse effréné. La fête dure tard dans la soirée tout le monde est invité, la plus grande partie du personnel ignorant la disparition de Sam est surpris par cette fête inattendue et sans raison jamais depuis leur arrivée il n'avait vu une telle fête.

Sam dort dans des draps d'une douceur apaisante, il se blottit dans les draps et hume le parfum qu'il dégage puis il se demande où il se trouve cette odeur est nouvelle, il a peur d'ouvrir les yeux car si son retour n'était qu'un rêve, prudemment il ouvre les yeux et voit les murs bleu et blanc de la pièce, des meubles familiers puis un visage apparaît dans son champ de vision, une tête de femme penchée sur lui, ses cheveux long tombent sur son visage et lui sourit.

- Bonjour mon chéri.

- Bonjour Donna.

Sam se dresse sur son lit et la tête lui fait mal, de coup de marteau résonne dans sa tête. Qui a inventé les lendemains de cuite pense Beckett. Après une bonne douche et un rasage de prés Sam se sent prés pour toute la journée, il déjeune puis sort de ses appartements, dans le couloir du personnel passe et le salut, leur visage marque la fatigue et une nuit courte et agitée mais qui peut les en blâmer, sûrement pas Sam qui est heureux d'être de retour. Il marche dans les couloirs et prend l'ascenseur pour aller au niveau de son bureau. Devant la porte de son bureau il hésite à entrée et si en franchissant cette porte je me retrouvais ailleurs pense Sam, il se décide a entrée avec soulagement il découvre son bureau avec ses dossiers et son terminal informatique, il s'installe devant l'écran et fait apparaître le programme de navigation temporel afin de comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rentrer, le programme défile et les yeux de Sam lisent toutes les données, il veut corrigé le programme au cas ou, Sam a le pressentiment qu' il va avoir besoin du programme un jour prochain mais pourquoi cette sensation, il replonge dans les lignes de données pour trouver le problème. Cela fait plusieurs kilo octets de données que le docteur Beckett a vérifié quand Albert Calavicci entre dans la pièce dans une tenue voyante, un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge vif et une cravate verte et son éternel cigare étain à la bouche.

- A peine rentrée et déjà au travail, tu dois être un fou du boulot toi, tu viens juste de rentrer et tu travail déjà, lâche Al.

Sam lève la tête de l'ordinateur.

- Que veux-tu, je ne sais que travailler et pour une fois je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Ta femme te laisse sortir dans cette tenue ?

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?

- Un peu voyante.

- Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur et revenue que je vais changer mais habitude vestimentaire, dit Al en souriant. Et qu'as-tu a faire, tu n'es plus en mission pour en haut, Al pointe son doigt vers le haut.

- Je veux réparer le programme de retour.

- Sam tu ne vas pas repartir, dit inquiet l'amiral.

- Non. ( Du moins je l'espère, pense Sam).

- Alors pourquoi ?

- On ne sait jamais.

- Tu crains qu'il t'aurait envoyé ici pour réparer ce fichu programme, Sam ce n'est pas un saut.

- Je souhaite que tu ai raison.

- Mais oui Sam, tu es là et pour longtemps mais si cela peut te rassurer continu à travaillé.

Sam retourne à son travail et Al le regarde pendant quelque minute puis quitte la pièce écœurée de voir son ami travaillé sur ce programme sans raison valable mais une pensée travers son esprit, si Sam avait raison si ce n'était qu'une mission, non ! Sam est là et pour toujours.

Le docteur Beckett est enfermé dans son bureau depuis des heures quand la sonnette retentit, Sam plongé dans ses données n'y fait pas attention.

- Docteur Beckett !

- Oui Ziggy, qu'y a-t-il, demande Beckett sans quitté le moniteur des yeux.

- On vient de sonner à votre porte.

- Qui est ce ?

- Samantha Calavicci.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre sur la plus grande des filles de l'amiral, celle ci porte une tenue légèrement moulant et de couleur discrète, ses cheveux châtain claire tombe sur ces épaules.

- Oncle Sam, papa et tante Donna m'envoi te chercher pour le repas.

Sam est surpris de s'entendre dire oncle mais plus encore que Al se fasse appeler papa.

- Je viens, juste le temps d'enregistrer mes modifications et de fermé le programme, dit Sam en souriant.

Quelque instant plus tard Sam et Samantha marchent dans les couloirs puis prennent l'ascenseur pour monter à la surface la où se trouve la cafétéria.

Il fait chaud malgré la climatisation des locaux, la cafétéria est sous l'emprise des rayons du soleil du désert du Nouveau Mexique en ce midi, par les rares fenêtres on voit un nuage de chaleur s'élevé du sol, a perte de vue le désert et sur un autre angle des montagnes, cela fait longtemps que Sam n'a plus contemplé ce décor, il est assis au coté de Donna et de l'autre de l'une des filles de l'amiral qui est entouré de sa femme et de la plus jeune des ses enfants, Beckett est tiré de ses songes par Al.

- La terre appelle Sam, ouh ouh.

- Oui je suis là.

- Alors quoi tu rêves, poulet où bœuf, demande Al en montrant deux plats sur la table.

- Poulet.

- Sam, pourquoi travail-tu sur le programme de navigation temporel, demande Donna. Tu n'as pas l'intention de repartir ?

- Mais non, je veux juste le mettre au point au cas ou le gouvernement voudrait continuer le programme a des fin non militaire.

- Ne rêve pas trop Sam, je crois que l'on va nous couper les crédits d'ici peut, intervient Al.

- Peut-être mais il faut que je le fasse.

Quelque table plus loin Tina et Gooshie s'installent.

- Si je peux t'aider.

- Merci Donna, mais tu es physicienne et non informaticienne.

Pour couper court à la conversation Beckett porte à sa bouche un morceau de poulet.

Le repas est presque fini, Sam termine sa part de tarte au citron et prend congé, tous restent là, jusqu'a ce que Donna ouvre la bouche.

- Al, Sam m'inquiète. Il veut a tout prix réparer le programme, a-t-il l'intention de repartir ?

- Je ne crois pas Donna, il veut comme toujours que tout soit au point.

- Peut-être a-t-il peur d'être là que pour quelque temps, lâche Beth qui d'un signe signifie aux enfants de quitter la table.

- Que veux tu dire Beth, interroge Donna.

- Il a fait tellement de saut pour résoudre des problèmes qui n'était pas les siens qu'il a peur aujourd' aujourd'hui de repartir d'un jour a l'autre sauver des vies ou des familles qui se brisent.

- Un saut, pour lui se serait un saut, s'interloque Donna.

- C 'est une probabilité, dit Al.

Voyant le visage de Donna changé Beth lui prend la main.

- Ce n'est qu'une idée, comprend le, il a peur tout comme toi et tout comme nous, sans nous l'avoué que ce n'est peut être pas le saut de retour.

Le docteur Beckett marche dans les couloirs du projet, son dîner lui pèse sur le ventre pour mieux le digérer il a décidé de ce promener, au détour d'un couloir il rencontre Samantha, Jessica et Susan Calavicci.

- Que faites-vous donc par ici, demande Sam.

- On se promènent, répond la plus jeune Susan.

- On ne sait plus quoi faire pour se distraire, continu Jessica.

Beckett regarde les filles puis une idée lui vient.

- Suivez-moi, on va regarder les étoiles.

Les filles suivent Sam jusqu'a une porte où est inscrit « Fourniture », Sam entre et en sort quelque instant plus tard avec des blousons fourrés.

- Pourquoi de si gros blouson, demande Susan.

- La nuit dans le désert il fait très froid, répond Sam.

- On va dehors, s'étonne Jessica.

- Croyez-vous que cela soit prudent, demande Samantha.

- Que risquons-nous, demande Sam.

- Je ne sais pas, répond Samantha.

- Alors en avant, dit Sam menant la troupe vers l'ascenseur le plus proche.

Le petit groupe marche dans les couloirs quand une silhouette féminine se dirige vers eux, la jeune femme porte une blouse blanche et porte dans ses bras des dossiers.

- Bonsoir Sammy Jo, disent les filles en cœur.

- Bonsoir les filles, répond la jeune femme. Je vous est déjà dit de m'appeler Sam. Docteur Beckett, dit-elle réalisant soudain de sa présence.

- Mademoiselle Fuller.

( Sammy Jo Fuller, fille d' Abigail Fuller et de Sam Beckett dans la peau de Will Kinman voir épisode de "TRILOGIE" )

Après quelque échange de politesse le petit groupe reprend son chemin et Sammy Jo Fuller le sien.

L'air est froid, aucun bruit ne résonne, Sam s'allonge sur le sable, les filles l'imitent. Beckett contemple les étoiles.

- Dit oncle Sam, c'est quoi cette étoile, demande Susan.

Sam regarde l'astre que désigne du doigt la fille, alors que Sam ouvre la bouche pour répondre, il entend Samantha répondre à sa place.

- Ce n'est pas une étoile mais une constellation c'est Horion.

- Tu connais l'astronomie, s'étonne Sam.

- Bien sur avec un père spationaute c'était dur de ne pas s'y intéressé.

Ils restent là un long moment a regardé la voûte céleste. Sam constate que le froid commence à le saisir, il se lève et invite les filles a en faire de même.

- Qui a-t-il, demande Jessica.

- Rien maintenant il se fait tard et il faut rentrer sinon vos parents vont se demander ou vous êtes.

Le groupe rentre dans le complexe et prend l'ascenseur pour redescendre au niveau des habitations.

Sam récupère les blousons et les range à l'endroit où il les a pris. Quand il se retourne, il découvre Samantha Calavicci planté devant lui.

- On dirait que tu ne m'aime pas beaucoup, dit Sam.

- Ce n'est pas ça mais depuis que vous êtes revenus tout le monde ne parle plus que de vous.

- Dans quelque jour il n'y penserons plus.

- Déjà quand vous voyagez dans le temps tout le monde était inquiet pour vous mais on s'occupait de nous maintenant c'est a peine si on nous remarque.

- Ne crois pas cela, ce n'est que pour une courte durée, une fois l'excitation dut a mon retour, ( pourquoi ce mot sonne faux dans ma tête), passé tout redeviendra comme avant.

- Qui êtes-vous pour l'assurer, mon ange gardien ?

- Peut-être bien.

La jeune fille se retourne et part pour rejoindre ses sœurs au bout du couloir.

- Bonne nuit, lance Sam.

- Bonne nuit, répondent Susan et Jessica.

Sam s'approche du téléphone mural du couloir.

- Qui demandez-vous, demande Ziggy dans le combiné.

- Verbeena Beeks si elle n'est pas coucher.

Quelque seconde se passe.

- Docteur Beckett, un problème, demande Beeks.

- Pas exactement, il faudrait que demain vous ayez une conversation avec Samantha Calavicci, je crois qu'elle fait une crise d'identité.

- Très bien je la verrais demain, et vous Sam comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien pourquoi ?

- J'ai appris que vous travaillez sur le programme de navigation.

- Oui, je veux que cela soit au point au cas ou nous continuions ce projet c'est tout, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de repartir, je ne souffre pas du syndrome de l'ange gardien, un léger sourire remonte les lèvres de Sam.

- Très bien Sam, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Sam repose le combiné et reste un moment sans bouger puis il marche en direction de ses appartements où l'attend sa femme.

- Te voilà enfin, dit Donna. Où étais-tu donc passé ?

- J'étais dans le désert a observé les étoiles avec les filles d'Al et Beth.

- Bon viens te coucher, j'ai sommeil.

- J'arrive.

Sam entre dans la salle de toilette pour se laver avant de se coucher.

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis le retour de Sam, il travail toujours sur le programme de navigation, toute la journée il la passe devant son écran dans son bureau, c'est là que Al vient le trouver. Calavicci est soucieux dans sa tenue rouge, son cigare étain entre deux doigts frôle une enveloppe. Al toussote pour signaler sa présence au docteur Beckett.

- Bonjour al, fait Sam en levant la tête.

- Salut Sam.

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- J'ai une lettre pour toi.

- Une lettre ?

- Oui c'est ce que je viens de dire, il faut que je te le dise en japonais ?

- Non, elle vient de qui ?

- Lit là, elle t'est adressée.

Al tend la lettre à Sam qui la saisie et l'examine, une écriture féminine mais mal assurée puis il voit le tampon de la poste avec un pincement au cœur, qui peut bien lui écrire de cet endroit, il n'y a plus personne de sa famille, du moins c'est ce dont il croit se souvenir, qui peut bien écrire de Elk Ridge dans L'Indiana. Sam ouvre l'enveloppe et en sort la lettre qu'il parcourt.

" Cher Sam,

Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas donnée de nouvelle, depuis la mort de notre mère. J'ai repris la ferme et je m'en occupe, bien sur cela est moins facile que du temps de notre jeunesse mais je survie, je n'aurais jamais cru que je deviendrais fermière, les hasards de la vie.

Si je t'écris aujourd'hui c'est que je voudrais te voir à la ferme familiale avec ta femme au moins une fois car je ne suis pas en très bonne santé et je voudrais que faire la paix avec toi, si tu ne veux pas venir je te comprendrais.

Ta sœur Kate "

Sam est ému par ce qu'il vient de lire sa sœur veut le voir, il va retrouver une partie de sa famille maintenant, la dernière fois qu'il les a vu, c'était lors d'un saut celui ou il s'est transmuté en lui a l'age de seize et qu'il a tenté de convaincre son père de manger sainement et demandé a Tom son grand frère de ne pas partir au Vietnam mais en vain, il se rappelle aussi qu'il a fait peur a tout le monde en disant qu'il voyageait dans la temps et qu'il a fait pleurer Kate avec une chanson.

- Al, il me faut un avion pour demain à l'aube.

- Bien où veux-tu aller ?

- Chez moi.

- Chez toi ! Mais où ça, c'est chez toi ici, dit l'amiral portant son cigare à sa bouche.

- A la ferme..

- Elk Ridge !

Le soleil montre le bout de son nez sur la piste, un jet stationne prés a partir. Un groupe sort du hangar parti visible du complexe, il y a Sam, Donna, Al.

- Vos bagages sont déjà à bord, dit Al qui porte un costume sombre.

- Merci Al, dit Sam en veste de cuire et jeans.

- Tu es sur que je dois venir aussi, demande Donna en robe pastel.

- Si tu veux rester, je ne te force pas, répond Sam.

- Non je viens.

- Aller bon voyage à tous les deux, dit Al avant de faire demi-tour pour ne pas monter une angoisse.

Donna et Sam montent dans l'avion puis le mini escalier ce repli et la porte se ferme, les turbines vrombissent et l'appareil prend de la vitesse et quitte le sol du Nouveau Mexique.

Les roues du jet touchent la piste de l'aérodrome d' Elk Ridge, Sam regarde par le hublot et constate que sa ville a changé depuis son départ. De nouveau bâtiment et de nouvelle habitation et des usines d' après ce qu'il a vu du ciel, enfin il se sent de retour chez lui.

Après avoir prit leurs bagages, Sam a loué une voiture qu'il conduit dans la ville, il a du mal a trouvé son chemin puis il trouve la place et la route lui revient malgré les changements, le chemin de terre a été goudronner sur quelques miles puis la terre remplace le bitume, par les vitres ouvertes l'odeur des champs envahie le nez du docteur Beckett. A l'odeur des champs, le bruit des oiseaux qui s'envolent apeuré par la voiture tant de souvenir pour Sam, au sommet d'une montée il voit le toit et les murs de la maison familiale, la grange repeinte en blanc, son cœur bat a rompre.

La voiture de location entre dans la cour de la ferme et stoppe, les passagers en descendent, sur la balancelle sous la véranda une femme se lève.

- Sam, c'est bien toi, demande la femme.

- Kate ?

La femme se dirige vers eux, elle porte une robe bleu ciel qui commence a être délaver, ses cheveux bruns tombe sur ses épaules et elle a de petit ride autour des yeux. Elle se jette dans les bras du docteur Beckett.

- Sam comme je suis heureuse de te voir.

- Moi aussi Kate, Sam s'écarte de sa sœur. Je te présente Donna, ma femme.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, fait Kate en l'embrassant. Venez entrer.

Sam prend les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture pendant que Kate et Donna grimpent les marches pour entrer dans la maison. Sam ferme le coffre et saisi les bagages puis respire à plein poumon l'air de la campagne avec joie puis il entre dans la demeure.

A l'intérieur pratiquement rien n'a changé les meubles sont là toujours au même endroit seul les appareils électroménagers sont récents. Sam dépose les bagages dans le hall puis rejoint les femmes dans la salle, elles parlent toutes les deux comme des amies de longue date.

- Ah! Le voilà, ta sœur me racontait des anecdotes sur toi.

- Ha, et lesquels ?

- C'est en secret entre nous, dit Donna en faisant un sourire espiègle.

- Je dois admettre que la ferme est très bien entretenue d' après ce que j'ai pu en voir.

- Je fais de mon mieux mais heureusement que Willie m'aide beaucoup, a la mort de mère j'ai commencé toute seule a m'occupé de la ferme après mon divorce mais c'était très dur puis Willie est venu m'aider et maintenant il fait presque tout.

Donc Kate a divorcé de son minable mari qui la maltraitait, encore une chose qui a changé constate Sam.

- Si vous voulez ranger vos affaires allez-y, je dois donner a manger aux porcs, tu te souviens où est située ta chambre Sam. Je suis désolée le lit ne sera peut-être pas assez grand.

Kate se lève et sort. Donna se lève puis regarde Sam.

- Alors allons voir ta chambre.

Sam prend les bagages dans le Hall puis monte l'escalier menant à l'étage suivit par sa femme. Beckett ouvre la porte de son ancienne chambre et découvre que tout est rester intact depuis son départ.

- En se serrant on pourra dormir à deux, fait Donna en voyant le lit juste assez large pour deux personnes.

Les Beckett rangent leurs affaires et Donna regarde la chambre avec les bouquins sur les étagères, les photos aux murs afin de voir quel genre de personne était Sam jeune, il y a déjà quelque bouquin de physique, un autre traitant des voyages dans le temps. D' un livre dépasse une feuille de papier, Donna le sort et l' ouvre a l' endroit marqué par la feuille, sur la feuille est inscrit un texte au brouillon.

" Cher Capitaine Galaxie,

Est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer ta théorie sur le voyage dans le temps s'il te plaît."

Et en dessous écrit à la hâte la réponse.

" Notre durée de vie dans le temps est comme un bout de ficelle, imagine que tu enroule cette ficelle pour en faire une boule, chaque jour de ta vie se rencontre ainsi tu peux voyager dans ta propre vie. "

Donna est très surprise, cela ressemble beaucoup à la théorie de Sam.

- Sam.

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ce papier.

Sam regarde d'un oeil le papier.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Cela ressemble à la théorie des quantas.

- Ah! Ça ! je sais la théorie de Moe Stein.

- Qui c'est Moe Stein ? .

- Le capitaine galaxie.

- Le capitaine galaxie ?

- Tu ne te rappel pas de l'émission ou du saut dans lequel j'étais dans la peau de son assistant.

- Alors cela serait de là que vient toute ta théorie !

- Peut être que oui, peut être que non.

Théorie des quantas :

Un bout de ficelle représente la naissance et l'autre la mort, si on attache les deux bouts, la vie forme une boucle, met la ficelle en pelote et tous les moments de la vie se percutent les uns contre les autres sans la moindre chronologie, cependant quand on va d'un endroit de la ficelle a l'autre on se déplace a son grés dans sa propre vie.

Donna remet le livre à sa place alors que Sam ferme la penderie dans laquelle leurs affaires sont ranger. Tous deux quittent la chambre et retourne au rez-de-chaussée, voyant qu'il n'y a personne Sam sort pour regarder les alentours de dessous la véranda, au loin une fumée s'élève qui semble se rapprocher puis la masse d'un vieux tracteur se découpe à l'horizon. Le tracteur entre dans la cour de la ferme et se range sur un coté de la grange, un homme plus âgé que lui en descend et se dirige vers lui.

- Je suppose que vous êtes Samuel, le frère de Kate, dit l'homme en lui tendant la main.

- En effet et vous êtes Willie si je ne me trompe pas ?

- Willie Walters, vous avez du entendre parler de moi et mes frères je crains.

- C'est vous qui avez attaquez la banque en 1971 si je me souviens bien.

- C'est vrai nous étions sous les dettes et mes frères et moi n'avons eu que ce recours.

- Mais vous avez démontré que le banquier maquillait les comptes et revendait les terrains à une société après avoir touché des pots de vin.

- Vous vous souvenez de tout comme si vous étiez là !

- J'étais là.

L'homme le regarde soupçonneux.

- Je veux dire ici à la ferme.

( Sam a incarné Willie Walters lors de la fameuse prise d'otage et il a démontré la supercherie et sauvé la vie des Walters ainsi que des otages de la banque, voir épisode "Enchère frauduleuse, 27 décembre 1971").

- Alors comme cela vous aidez ma sœur pour l'exploitation de la ferme, reprend Sam.

- Oui, Kate m'a touché en faisant tout cela seule et comme j'étais sans travail je me suis proposé en échange du gîte et du couvert. Madame.

Sam se retourne et voit Donna qui referme la porte moustiquaire.

- Je vous présente Donna ma femme et voici Willie Walters le .....

- L'employé de ferme rien d'autre, enchanté madame Beckett.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer.

A ce moment Kate sort de la grange portant un panier dans lequel il y a des oeufs frais.

- Très bien tout le monde est là et les présentations sont faite alors tous à l'intérieur moi je vais préparer le repas.

Les femmes sont dans la cuisine et discutent tout en préparant le repas.

- Alors quel est votre métier ?

- Je suis physicienne.

- Deux cerveaux brillant ensemble a ce que je vois. Et comment avez-vous rencontrez mon frère ?

- Nous travaillions ensemble dans un même projet enfin je travaillais sur un de ses projets, nous avons sympathisé puis la suite vous la devinez.

- Et il toujours aussi rêveur et l'esprit du Saint-Bernard ?

- Plus que jamais.

- Alors c'est qu'il ne changera jamais.

Dans le salon les hommes discutent.

- Les vaches produisent juste assez pour nous et la vente en ville, la moisson de cette année s'annonce bien et j'espère la vendre bon prix.

- Je suis content de voir que vous vous en occupé bien Willie.

- On peut se tutoyer non ?

- D'accord.

- Kate est heureuse de vous avoir ici, dans quelques jours elle va subir une intervention chirurgicale qui lui fait peur.

- Dans sa lettre elle me disait quel était souffrante mais de quoi souffre-t-elle.

- C'est elle qui vous le dira, elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien révéler.

- Soit si t elle est son souhait.

Tous se regroupent pour manger, le repas et joyeux on parle de tout et de rien.

- Kate ses oeufs au lard son délicieux, il y a longtemps que je n'avais mangé rien de si bon, dit Sam.

- Merci Sam.

- Dit tout de suite que je cuisine mal, dit Donna.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire mais rien ne vaut les produits de la ferme.

- Alors tu ne mange pas bien d'habitude.

- Mais non ce n'est pas ça.

- Je sais c'était pour te faire marcher et j'ai réussi, dit Donna d'un ton amusé.

Un éclat de rire part aux dépens du pauvre Sam qui les regarde puis qui se joint au rire.

Le repas est fini Kate commence a débarrassé la table, Donna se propose de l'aider mais celle ci refuse.

- Bon si vous ne voulez pas d'aide je vais dehors prendre le frais avant de me coucher, dit Donna..

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas que je me joigne à vous, demande Willie.

- Pas du tout.

- A moins que Sam refuse ?

- Aucunement Willie.

Tous deux sortes et Sam se lève de table et prend des couverts et les porte à la cuisine pour rejoindre sa sœur.

- Où je mets ça ?

- Dans le lave vaisselle Sam voyons.

- Tu as un lave vaisselle, je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

- Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Pour des fermiers attardés ?

- Bien sur que non, fait Sam en posant un baiser sur le front de sa sœur.

Beckett a envie de demander à Kate de quoi elle souffre mais il ne sait pas comment abordé le sujet. Kate ferme la porte du lave vaisselle et le met en marche et repart dans le salon suivi de Sam. Kate est devant la cheminée sur laquelle repose des cadres avec des photographies de famille. Sam regarde, il y a des photos de lui jeune, de Tom et Kate, une photo de ses parents et une photo attire son regard, Tom est avec un homme noir, ils portent des vêtements militaires et ils sourient de toutes leurs dents, Sam prend la photo dans ses mains.

- La dernière photo de Tom quand il était au Vietnam, il est avec un des ses amis qui s'appelait, comment déjà ?.

- Magic.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je me souviens de son surnom c'est tout, ment Sam.

- Retourne le cadre et ouvre le, il y a une lettre pour toi de la part de Tom, je te laisse la lire seul.

Kate quitte la pièce et Sam ouvre l'arrière du cadre et en sort la lettre qui a jauni légèrement. L'enveloppe porte seulement son nom l'adresse de la ferme et la date où elle a été postée, le 10 Avril1970, quelque jour après que Sam l'ai sauvé de sa mort, la mort du 8 Avril 1970 celle que Sam connaissait avant qu'il prenne la place de " Magic". Il ouvre l'enveloppe qui n'a jamais été décacheté et lit la lettre.

" Mon cher petit frère Sam

Tu vois, je ne suis pas mort et grâce à toi, enfin je crois. Avant que je parte, tu as dit que tu venais du futur, maintenant je te crois ou bien je deviens fou. En effet quand "Magic" m'a sauvé la vie j'ai cru te voir quand je le remerciais, un cour instant j'ai vu ton regard, tes yeux, tes cheveux avec une mèche blanche sur le front et j'ai dit merci petit frère puis tout ceci a disparu mais je crois en toi, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus là et que tu n'as pu venir me sauver une seconde fois, ne soit pas triste tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

Ton frère qui t'aime Tom."

Sam repli la lettre et la range dans le cadre, ses mains tremblent légèrement et des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Son frère a vu que c'était lui Herbert " Magic " Williams. Il repose le cadre à son emplacement puis du revers de la main essuie les larmes avant de rejoindre sa sœur installée sur la balancelle de la véranda.

Kate se balance jouant une mélodie sur une vielle guitare, Sam s'assoit à coté d'elle.

- Tiens joue-moi quelque chose, toi tu sais mieux en joué que moi.

Sam prend la guitare et joue une mélodie, c'est Peggy Sue. ( voir " Le défit est lancé " Sam est un vétérinaire qui doit relever le défi d'une jeune éleveuse pour gagner sa main. Sam soigne un porcelet qu'il prénomme Piggy, ce qui inspire son aide Buddy ( Holly ) pour la chanson Peggy Sue ).

- De quoi souffre-tu ?

- J'ai le cancer de la poitrine.

- Cela se soigne très bien maintenant.

- Je sais mais l'opération me fait peur.

- Il n'y a rien de dangereux dans cette opération tu sais.

- Je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser a ça et si cela se passait mal qui s'occuperait de mes enfants.

- Où sont-ils en ce moment ?

- Dans un camps de vacances.

- Tout se passera bien tu verras.

- Je te crois si c'est le même Sam qui ma prédi un mauvais mariage et bien d'autre chose il y a très longtemps.

- Je crois bien que c'est le même.

- Alors cela me rassure et tu sais quoi ?

- Non.

- "Imagine" c'est vrai que c'est la plus belle chanson de John Lennon, dit Kate en embrassant Sam sur la joue.

Sam arrêt de jouer puis reprend sur d'autre accord et il commence a chanté.

- " Imagine these no heaven......... "

Donna et Willie approchent de la maison, Sam termine de chanter et repose la guitare pendant que Kate essuie quelque larme. Sam se lève et rejoint sa femme et tous deux entrent dans la maison pendant que Willie vient s'asseoir au coté de Kate.

Le lendemain matin Sam est debout à l'aube et retrouve Willie dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Willie, dit Sam et prenant un bol dans le buffet.

- Bonjour Sam, café et bacon ?

- Volontiers.

- Vous êtes bien matinal, dit Willie en servant le café..

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas je souhaiterais vous aider dans les tâches.

- Comme vous voulez, que savez-vous faire.

- Au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié, je suis né et j'ai été élevé ici.

- Désolé, vous allez traire les vaches et moi je vais directement aux champs alors.

- Bien et après je donnerais a manger aux bêtes.

- C 'est vous l'patron.

- Loin de là mon idée, dit Sam en souriant.

Kate fait son apparition dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour. Sam tu es déjà levé !

- Et oui et toi tu va te recoucher, je vais faire ton travail.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que cela me rappellera des souvenirs et il faut que tu te reposes, ordre du docteur.

- Bien docteur.

Sam est dans la grange, machinalement il a retrouvé les gestes qu'il faisait quand il était enfant, sans y pensé, il trait les vaches, il déborde d'énergie en charriant les ballots de paille. Malgré les heures de travail effectuer la fatigue ne le dérange pas, c'est Willie qui vient le chercher pour le repas, une fois celui ci terminé Sam retourne de plus belle a son ouvrage dans les champs avec Willie. Le soleil frôle l'horizon quand ils rentrent à la ferme.

- A vous voilà enfin, fait Kate debout sous la véranda les mains sur les hanches. On va pouvoir manger.

- Pardon Kate, font Sam et Willie.

- Aller vite vous douchez et à table.

Sam et Willie sautent du tracteur et entrent précipitamment dans la maison. Un quart d'heure plus tard ils entrent dans la cuisine tout propre et s'installent à table, Kate récite le bénicité puis ils mangent en évoquant la journée de Sam au champ.

Deux jours se sont écoulés, Sam, Donna et Willie sont dans le couloir d'un hôpital devant une porte a double battant au-dessus de laquelle est allumée une lampe rouge. La lumière s'éteint et tous se lèvent quand un homme vêtu tout en vert sort et défait son masque.

- L'opération c'est très bien passé, elle est en salle de réanimation, je ne pense pas qu'il y est le moindre risque de rechute, d'ici quelques jours il n'y paraîtra plus, si il n'y a aucun problème a son réveil vous pourrez la ramener chez vous demain.

- Merci docteur, Fait Sam.

Le chirurgien fait un signe de tête puis part. Le petit groupe prend un couloir pour se rendre à la salle d'attente de la salle de réanimation.

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis l'opération, une voiture roule sur le chemin poussiéreux qui conduit à la ferme, sous la véranda Willie et Donna regardent le véhicule s'approché. La voiture se gare devant la maison et Sam en descend et contourne le voiture pour ouvrir la portière à Kate, elle a le visage tiré mais elle paraît radieuse, Willie et Donna descendent les marches pour embrasser la femme et lui souhaité la bienvenue, le groupe entre dans la maison et s'installe au salon.

- Surtout ne te fatigue pas, nous restons jusqu'a ce que tu sois complètement rétablit, dit Sam.

- Je sais mais tu as du travail et je ne veux pas que tu sois retardé par moi.

- Mais non, rien n'est plus important que toi pour l'instant.

Le téléphone situé dans la cuisine résonne, Willie se lève et se rend à la cuisine pour répondre puis il revient quelque instant plus tard.

- Sam c'est pour toi.

- Mais qui peut bien m'appelé ici ?

- Un dénommé Al ?

Sam se rend dans la cuisine et prend le combiné.

- Al ?

- A Sam enfin je te trouve, dit Al excité.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il faut que tu rentre au centre.

- Je ne peux pas partir tout de suite, dans deux ou trois jours peut être.

- Rentre le plus rapidement possible, j'ai la commission sénatoriale sur le dos, ils veulent fermer le centre.

- D'accord, envois moi l'avion dans deux jours.

- Bien mais en attendant, je dis quoi à la commission ?.

- Dis leur que des problèmes familiaux me retiennent ailleurs ou ce que tu veux c'est toi l'expert en tromperie.

- Pas en tromperie mais c'est vrai.

- Bon je te quitte.

- A dans deux jours.

Sam raccroche et retourne dans le salon.

- Qui y a t-il, demande Donna.

- Nous repartons dans deux jours, la commission veut fermer le centre.

De son coté l'amiral Calavicci entre dans son bureau après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Dans le bureau plusieurs hommes et femmes tournent la tête vers lui dés son entrée dans la pièce.

- Je suis désolé messieurs et mesdames du conseille, le docteur Beckett est retenu à l'extérieur pour des raisons familiales, il sera ici dans deux jours.

- Amiral, dit une femme vêtue d'habit militaire d'apparat, j'espère pour vous que le docteur Beckett sera là, mais je crains que malgré sa présence rien n'empêchera la commission de fermer le centre " Code Quantum ".

Sur ceux elle se lève imiter par les autres membres du conseille et tous quittent le bureau au grand soulagement d'Al qui pousse un soupir.

- Seigneur si vous existé faite un miracle, faite que Sam soit là dans deux jours et que le centre ne ferme pas tout de suite, fait Albert en regardant le plafond. Mais pourquoi je dis ça, s'exclame-t-il en portant son cigare a sa bouche.

Durant les deux jours Sam s'occupe de sa sœur et travail à la ferme avec toute son énergie pendant que Donna tiens compagnie à Kate et que Willie travail aux champs.

Un jet privé se pose sur la piste du petit aérodrome Elk Ridge, devant les portes entrouvertes d'un veil hangar on aperçoit à l'intérieur de vieux avions servant pour l'épandage agricole et devant une camionnette avec un groupe et des bagages. Le jet vire a 360 degrés pour se mettre dans l'alignement de la piste et coupe ses réacteurs avant que la porte s'ouvre.

- Bon je crois que le temps des adieux est venu, déclare Kate.

- On le dirait bien, répond Sam.

- Ne fait pas cette tête tu reviendras nous voir dés que tu le pourras.

- Avec de la chance d'ici quelque temps.

- Nous reviendrons quitte à le traîner de force, dit Donna.

- Alors tout va bien, répond Kate en souriant.

Sam prend Kate dans ses bras et la serre puis l'embrasse, puis Donna de même pendant que Sam serre la main de Willie.

- Je compte sur toi Willie, occupe-toi bien d'elle et de la ferme.

- Compte sur moi Sam.

Sam ramasse les bagages pendant que sa femme fait ses adieux puis ils se dirigent vers l'avion et grimpe les trois marches qui conduisent dans l'appareil mais se retournent et font un dernier signe avant d'entrée.

La porte de ferme et les turbines vrombissent, l'avion tremble puis s'élance sur la piste et quitte le sol sous les yeux de Kate et Willie. Dans le Jet Sam regarde tristement par le hublot le sol.

- Nous reviendrons vite Sam, dit Donna en posant une main sur son genou.

- Je souhaite que tu ai raison, dit Sam en saisissant la main de sa femme pour la portée à sa bouche et la baiser.

Après quelques heures de vol le désert du Nouveau Mexique défile sous l'appareil, un bâtiment se dessine au loin. Devant le vieux hangar se tient Al guettant dans les cieux le point noir qui se rapproche, sur la piste la chaleur reflète et donne l'illusion de l'eau sur le sol mais les trains d'atterrissage touche le tarmac de la piste dans un crissement puis le jet se stabilise devant la grande porte du hangar. Sam et Donna descendent de l'appareil chargé de leur bagage pendant que l'amiral Calavicci s'avance vers eux, le jet se met a roulé et reprend son envole.

- Al, comment vas-tu ?

- Beaucoup mieux Sam depuis que tu es là, bonjour Donna, désoler de vous avoir rappeler ici mais la commission sénatoriale veux que Sam soit là pour rendre leur jugement.

- Ils veulent fermer le centre, demande Donna.

- Cela en a tout l'aire, mais nous n'avons plus besoin de garder le centre en état depuis que tu es de retour n'est pas Sam ?

Sam hésite avant de répondre.

- Si ils ferment le centre se sera des années de travail gâché et toutes les possibilités de comprendre et d'apprendre sur les erreurs ou les réussites passées seront finies.

Tout en parlant le groupe a continué de progresser et ils se retrouvent maintenant dans l'ascenseur qui les conduit au cœur du centre Quantum.

- Amiral, dit la voix d'hôtesse de l'air de Ziggy.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- L'avion de la commission sera là dans une demi-heure.

- Bien. Sam tu as vingt minute pour faire bonne impression.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu t'es regarder ce matin dans une glace.

- Oui pourquoi ?.

Sam est mal rasé et porte une chemise a gros carreau et un pantalon défraîchi.

- Tu n'es plus à la campagne.

- Et toi on dirait un farfadet dans ton costume multicolore.

- Oui mais je ne l'aurais plus lors de la réunion.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur le niveau des habitations et ils se séparent chacun regagnant son appartement.

Vingt minutes plus tard Al et Sam sont devant le hangar pour voir l'avion se poser. Les membres de la commission sénatoriale en descendent et sont accueillis par les deux hommes par une poignée de main puis le groupe entre dans le hangar et prend l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans la salle de conférence du centre. Ils s'installent autour de la grande table rectangulaire, sur la longueur la commission est scinder de chaque coté sur la longueur pendant de Sam et Al son sur la largeur et que tout les regards convergent sur eux deux.

- Docteur Beckett nous sommes tous heureux de votre retour mais nous sommes ici pour décider si le programme Quantum doit être poursuivit ou interrompu, dit un homme en costume sombre que Sam ne connaît pas.

- J'en suis conscient monsieur....

- Sénateur Crowell, intervient Al.

- Monsieur le sénateur Crowell, reprend Sam, mais il faut voir tout ce qui a été accomplie durant ses années ou j'ai voyagé dans le temps.

- Je comprends bien mais que nous avez-vous apporté, aucun changement dans l'histoire.

- C'est exact pas dans l'histoire collective mais dans l'histoire personnelle de chacun d' entre nous peut-être.

- Comment cela, intervient une femme en tenu militaire de l'aviation.

- Le docteur Beckett a changé le court de vie de certaine personne, reprend Al dans sa tenue d'apparat d'amiral de la navy, il a sauvé la vie d'un adolescent qui ensuite c'est marié et a eu un enfant et cet enfant est devenu médecin et a sauvé la vie à de centaine de personne qui a leur tour on changé des choses, l'histoire.

- Mais tout ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse.

- Non, imaginé que votre père pour une raison X n'aurait pu rencontrer votre mère, vous ne seriez pas née et vous ne seriez pas ici pour juger de la vie ou de la mort du programme Quantum, continu Sam.

- Mais, reprend la femme militaire.

- Lieutenant Toldwin, coupe Calavicci, penser bien a cela, une action minime influence toute une lignée familiale qui a son tour influence d'autre famille par des mariages ou des rencontres ou des projets professionnels, si l'histoire de la Terre n'a pas changé dans les livres d'histoire c'est peut être que tout ceci était déjà inscrit et que cela devait arriver, tout dépend de vos croyances ou de votre religion.

Le silence règne dans la pièce, les autres membre de la commission sont là comme spectateur ce qui fait penser à Sam et à Al que leur décision est déjà prise.

- Très bien, nous allons délibérer, nous vous donnerons notre réponse dans une heure, dit le sénateur.

- Nous allons donc vous laisser, dit Sam en se levant de son siège.

Calavicci imite Sam et tous deux se rendent dans le couloir pour attendre le verdict de la commission.

Cela fait un quart d'heure qu'ils attendent quand Samantha Calavicci s'approche d'eux.

- Puis-je vous parler, demande Samantha à l'adresse de Beckett.

- Oui bien sur, de quoi désires-tu que l'on parle, questionne Sam.

- Mais pas ici, suivez-moi.

Sam lance un regard interrogateur à son ami qui répond du haussement d'épaule.

- Je reste là au cas ou ils en auraient pour moins longtemps, déclare Al.

Sam suit Samantha dans le couloir puis ils entrent dans un bureau vide.

- Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler, demande Beckett.

- Je voudrais m'excuser de vous avoir traiter de mauvaise façon après votre retour.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends ce que tu as du ressentir, tout le monde s'inquiétait de mon sort et non du tient et de celui de tes sœurs, enfin surtout ton père je pense, car d' après ce que j'ai pu voir toi et tes sœurs vous entendez bien avec le reste du personnel.

- C'est vrai mais pour en revenir à vous je sais que vous n'aviez pas l'intention que votre saut dure aussi longtemps et que tout ceci n'est du qu'a une défaillance dans un programme et je serais heureuse si vous me laissiez a nouveau vous appelez oncle Sam malgré que nous ne sommes pas de la même famille.

- J'en serais heureux, dit Sam en souriant.

- Merci oncle Sam, fait Samantha en l'embrassant sur la joue.

La fille Calavicci et le docteur Beckett sorte du bureau inoccupé puis rejoignent Al toujours planté devant la porte. Samantha saute au coup de son père et l'embrasse.

- Mais pourquoi fais-tu cela, questionne Al.

- Parce que j'en avais envie, répond Samantha en s'éloignant en sautillant.

- Mais de quoi avez-vous parler, demande Al à Sam.

- Secret médical.

- Sam, dit Calavicci du ton réprobateur.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvre.

- Si vous voulez bien entrer, dit une femme brune qui accompagne la commission.

Les deux amis entrent dans la pièce et regagnent les sièges qu'ils ont abandonnés plutôt.

- Amiral Calavicci, Docteur Beckett, commence le sénateur Crowell en se levant, votre travail sur ce projet est d'un grand mérite et nous avons pu constater que le projet Quantum fonctionne mais la commission vient de décider d'abandonnée le financement de ce programme qui.…

- Alors vous n'avez rien compris, s'emporte Al.

- Amiral Calavicci, la commission a décidé et tout ce que vous direz ou tout ce que vous pourrez faire ne changera rien à la décision.

- Sam mais dit quelque chose, fait Al en regardant son ami.

Beckett se lève de son siège et ouvre la bouche quand son corps s'illumine d'une lumière bleu sous le regard de toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce et sous le regard désespéré d'Al qui comprend ce qui se passe.

- Non Sam reste là, crie Al remplit de tristesse.

Ce sont les derniers mots que Sam a entendu avant de percevoir les sensations de la transmutation, puis ce qu'il ressent est différent, il a l'impression d'être dans un lieu familier puis il entend une voix familière.

- Ziggy tente de joindre l'amiral Calavicci.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, répond une voix féminine comme celle d'une hôtesse.

Dans la nuit étoilée, une voiture de sport rouge roule a vive allure sur une route qui traverse le désert, à son bord un homme et une femme en tenu de soirée écoute de la musique, une sorte de jazz. La voiture ralentie car le conducteur a aperçu les feux de détresse d'un autre véhicule et stop a sa hauteur, Une jeune femme dans une tenue mettant en valeur son corps fait de l'auto-stop. L'homme passe la tête par la vitre.

- Vous savez ce qui m'est venu en tête en vous voyant, j'ai une folle envie de vous aidez a changé ce pneu malheureusement je ne peux pas.

- Vous n'avez qu'un seul smoking et vous êtes en retard au mariage d'un ami, répond la fille.

- Mais pourquoi un mariage.

A cet instant un cri de bête résonne dans le désert.

- Je suis pratiquement sur qu'il vous fera des histoires, dit l'homme en voulant parler de l'animal.

- Il est certainement moins gentil que vous.

- Nous allons prévenir une dépanneuse, dit la femme assise dans la voiture.

- Merci.

- Restez dans votre voiture jusqu'à l'arrivée du dépanneur.

- A un de ces jours, lance le chauffeur en appuyant pied au plancher sur l'accélérateur.

La voiture part comme une flèche.

- Ouoh, fait la femme au coté du conducteur.

- Ca réveillerait un mort.

- Cela donne de sacrée sensation, mais dit moi d'où sors-tu cet engin.

- Oh ! Tu sais en fait c'est ce que l'on pourrait appeler un prototype.

- Oh ! Regarde çà, dit-elle en fixant droit devant elle.

Loin devant une étrange lumière bleuté illumine le désert.

- Ce ne sont juste que quelques éclairs, répond le chauffeur dont le visage marque une légère inquiétude.

- Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça, il n'y a aucun nuage et on voit les étoiles. C'est de là que les Américains ont lancé la première bombe atomique.

- Tu veux rire, dit le chauffeur visiblement inquiet en pianotant sur un clavier lumineux de ce qui doit être un téléphone.

- D' après ce que l'on m'a dit, on étudierait un projet top secret dans le coin qui aurait rapport avec l'espace temps ou quelque chose comme ça.

Une voix sort du téléphone.

- Contrôle !

- Oui qu'est qui ce passe Gooshie ?

- Il est en train de se transmuter, Ziggy a dit non mais Sam sans moque.

- Enfin ! Il sait pourtant qu'on n'est pas prés.

- C'est une vraie tête de mule.

- Passe le moi.

- Trop tard, il est dans l'accélérateur temporel, un silence puis, Al, qu'est que je fais ?

- Rien une interférence pourrait le tuer. Je serais là dans deux minutes.

Puis s'adressant à la femme à coté de lui.

- Accroche-toi Beth.

Al appui sur l'accélérateur et la voiture fonce vers la lumière.

Sam réalise qu'il est debout les bras en croix et qu'il est sur un plot celui de l'accélérateur temporel.

- Oh bravo, dit il. ( Oh Boy en V.O. )

Puis son corps est entouré d'une lumière bleu et il a la sensation de monté vers le ciel puis vient celle de redescendre mais il entend une voix qu'il reconnaît appartenir à Al le barman.

- Ce n'est pas fini Sam, il reste tant de chose que vous devez accomplir avant d'avoir terminer ce que vous avez entreprit. Vous êtes un saint Sam, que dieux vous bénisse.

Sam sent sur sa peau quelque chose de glacer, il ouvre les yeux et découvre qu'il est sur de la neige et à sa grande surprise il est nu et roulé en boule sur lui-même, il commence à vouloir se lever mais il en est empêché par une chaîne qui rejoint un collier qui enserre son coup.

- Mais dans quoi j'ai atterri encore.

Un bruit de porte pressurisé saute à ces oreilles et il se retourne et découvre l'amiral Calavicci tenant son cigare dans une main et le boîtier de commande dans l'autre et il est très excité.

- Sam, ne bouge surtout pas, je suis venu aussi vite dés que Beeks m'a dit ce qu'il y avait dans la salle d'attente.

- Alors je suis qui et pourquoi je suis nu.

- Ca va te faire un choc, Al tapote sur le boîtier, tu t'appelles Swak....

- Swak, mais on croirait le nom d'un chien.

- Un chien de traîneau, un beau huski, nous sommes en Ontario

- Et je suis sensé faire quoi ?

- Alors là on l'ignore.

Un homme chaudement vêtu s'approche de Sam, cela doit être le conducteur du traîneau, soudain un craquement sourd surgit et la neige s'effondre sous l'homme, Sam se précipite à quatre pattes et saisi l'homme par la capuche de son vêtement et le hisse hors du trou, l'homme est coucher et reprend ses esprits.

- Tu es un bon chien Swak, dit l'homme.

Un bip est émi par le terminal portable que Al consulte.

- A bientôt Sam, fait Al.

- Quoi, s'étonne Sam.

Et de nouveau le docteur Beckett saute vers un autre corps, une nouvelle mission, une autre identité, un nouveau visage.

" Postulant qu'on pouvait explorer le temps dans les limites de sa propre existence, le docteur Sam Beckett s'installa dans le désert avec une équipe de savants d'élite pour travailler sur un projet secret baptisé Quantum leap ( code Quantum ). Pressé de fournir des preuves tangibles de ses théories sous peine d'en voir le financement supprimé, Sam entra prématurément dans le prototype encore expérimental de son accélérateur temporel.... et disparu.

Il se réveilla dans le passé, souffrant d'amnésie partielle, face à un reflet dans le miroir qui n'était pas le sien.

Heureusement, il restait en contact mental avec son époque par l'intermédiaire d'Al, l'Observateur du programme, sous forme d'hologramme que seul Sam pouvait voir et entendre.

Depuis, il saute d'une identité à l'autre, réparant les erreurs du passé et espérant à chaque fois que le prochain saut sera celui qui le ramènera chez lui. "

( Le docteur Sam Beckett n'est jamais rentrez chez lui.

Al et Beth vive heureux avec leurs quatre filles.)

FIN


End file.
